Donna's wedding
by Wr1
Summary: Donna's wedding doesn't end in quite the way it was supposed to. It's the wedding scene in the EoT. JE fix-it. Slight Donna/Shaun more Doctor/Donna.


_**I know this has been done a lot but I got extremely bored and this is the conclusion to said boredom. It's Doctor/Donna. **_

The Doctor watched as Sylvia and Wilf returned to Donna as he watched on sadly. He shouldn't even be this near as it was but he just wanted to make sure Donna was happy, even if it broke his hearts. He watched as they handed her the present he had presented them with and watched on as both Wilf and Sylvia's faces broke off into a grateful and knowing smile. What he didn't notice was Donna watching him past her grandfather's shoulder.

Donna stared blankly ahead as she watched the Doctor stand there and the TARDIS behind him a sad smile plastering her face. The bouquet of flowers fell out of her hands and land with a small thump on the floor, her eyes ghosting over as she begun to mumble. "Donna..Donna? Can you hear me?" Wilf and Sylvia asked the woman standing in front of them as she continued to stare blankly in front of them. Soon the rest of the party had caught on and had started to ask the same question as the Doctor stood there confused. Her mumbling soon became louder as a slight gold light appeared in her eyes.

"Racnoss, Lance, Martian, Adipose, Miss Foster, Pompeii, Pyroviles, Ood, Sontaran's, UNIT, Martha, Jenny, Agatha Christe, 1920's, Detox, Kiss, Giant wasp, River Song, Library, Sweetie, CAL, Lee, Pretty boy, Midnight, spa, Shan Shen, Fortune teller, Turn left, Turn left, Turn left, Rose, Stars disappearing, Giant Beetle, Earth disappearing, Daleks, Davros, Handy, Sarah Jane,Luke, Captain Jack, Mickey, Jackey, Onward, Allons-y! Metacrisis, Molto Bene, Time lord consciousness, DoctorDonna, TARDIS..." She spoke a hundred miles per hour as everyone furrowed their eyebrows at as the golden light took over her pupils when suddenly she, Wilf and Sylvia shouted the same name.

"DOCTOR!" On hearing his name he knew it was bad. Very, very bad. Running over he began to see the golden light surround Donna as everyone stood back.

"DONNA!" He screamed as he came in front of her, his hands going towards her temples as she stood back.

"Don't you dare spaceman! You're not wiping my memories. It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts," she begun as she fell to the floor the Doctor catching her, her head leaning against his chest.

"I'm not going to Donna. I promise I've found away, I just need it to hurry up," he soothed as he pushed her ginger hair away from her eyes as the gold light shone more brightly, "c'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Looking down at his hand he smiled as he started to see the familiar gold light appear there.

"Everyone stand back or you're going to get burnt!" He shouted before turning to Wilf and Sylvia, "everything's going to be alright. I promise," he smiled reassuringly before whispering in Donna's ear,"Allons-y." Only to hear her struggle to repeat the word.

Everyone watched on in worry as the golden light encased them both. As soon as it became too bright everyone covered their eyes, only for the screams to become more deafening. After a few minutes the screaming had become quieter causing everyone to turn their attention to watch the light disappear and to see a couple of limp bodies lying helplessly on the ground. Donna still curled into the doctor.

Shaun was the first one to her side. Too scared to touch her he simply removed the veil and let her hair down as murmurs of tricks were passed around..Wilf and Sylvia were the next to reach their sides as Wilf looked over the Doctor and Sylvia looked over Donna. They looked the same although Donna had looked like she became a fraction younger as they sat and watched the unconscious bodies.

The next thing that happened was a couple of black Land Rovers came screeching in as six people jumped out. Jack, Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Ianto and Sarah Jane. Martha rushed to .Donna and the Doctor's side as Gwen and Ianto sorted out the congregation and a frantic Shaun and Jack flirted with a couple of the bridesmaids, leaving Sarah Jane and Mickey to question Wilf and Sylvia.

Martha placed the stethoscope next to the Doctor's chest, only hearing one heart beat she told Wilf what he had to do. So he started pounding on the right side of his chest as she went to check on Donna. Placing the stethoscope on Donna, she froze. Just as she was about to shout for Jack the Doctor's eyes shot open only to find ginger hair sprawled over his shoulder. Grinning for a bit until events unfolded in his mind, he stood up as Martha nodded for him to use her stethoscope. Gingerly taking it from her grasp he placed it on her chest and listened before jumping up.

"Molto Bene! Two heart beats," scooping Donna up he smiled before walking over to the Torchwood team who were trying to explain to everyone what was happening.

"Is she ok?" Shaun asked quickly as he came rushing up to the Doctor.

"She's brilliant," he said grinning like a maniac down at the woman in his arms," just need to check her over. You coming?" The Doctor asked Shaun as he began walking over to the TARDIS that sat on the outskirts of the graveyard as the Torchwood team, Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Wilf and Sylvia followed. Walking besides the Doctor Shaun begun asking questions.

"How do you know Donna? What just happened? Who are you?" He began rambling not noticing that he had just walked into the blue box, still following the Doctor.

"Stay here and don't touch anything. Ask one of those as I go and check on Donna," he instructed as he carried Donna over to the med bay. Placing Donna down on the bed he begun his examination as he thanked the TARDIS for placing everything he needed on the table for him.

Meanwhile back in the console room Sarah Jane and Martha were handing out tea as Shaun paced the room looking lost, "calm down. It's not going to help anyone or anything," Martha said as she handed him a cuppa only for him to snap back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Only a couple of people flinched as Jack pushed him to sit on the jump seat.

"Now listen here," he said pointing his finger, "we're all worried for Donna especially the Doctor. We don't know what is going on either only that if he's got this wrong she can die."

"What do you mean die?" Shaun asked frantically as he searched Wilf's and Sylvia's faces.

"The Doctor's an alien," Sylvia answered meekly.

"And Donna's been travelling with him for the past year," Wilf beamed proudly only for his features to turn more solemn.

"Do you remember the pepper pots in the sky?" Gwen asked as Shaun nodded his head, suddenly curious.

"They were going to destroy reality itself," Ianto explained as Shaun's eyes widened.

"Donna stopped them," Sarah Jane smiled, "saved billions of realities and lives."

"But it came at a price and unless the Doctor wiped her memories of him. She would die, "Mickey explained as his voice grew quieter.

"Donna Noble. The DoctorDonna. The most important woman in the universe," the Doctor suddenly said appearing as everyone in the room jumped, "the best temp in Chiswick! My best firend...my wife," the Doctor whispered the last part only causing Martha to hear it as her face suddenly became sympathetic, making the situation a whole lot more complicated and stressful.

"It'll be alright. We'll work it out," Martha whispered in his ear before handing him a cup of tea. The mug clattered on the grate as he smiled broadly turning to the source of the noise.

"Oi, spaceman! You owe me an apology," she said crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from slapping him across the face.

"Hello beautiful," Jack greeted as Donna blushed slightly.

"Stop it!" The Doctor growled possessively before turning towards Donna. The Doctor grinned as he went and embraced her tightly as he swung her around causing Donna to bury her face in the crook of his neck and giggle. Placing her down on the now empty jump seat he begun scanning her with his sonic screwdriver, checking her over once more.

"Stop bleeping me," she said smacking his hand playfully as a smile lit up her features as everyone in the room stood quietly around them.

"No. I'm going to keep on checking until I know you're perfectly safe, Time Lady," he smirked at the end as Donna's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"Huh-uh. Half human, Half Time Lord just without the meta-crisis," he smiled sadly chocking on the last word before bursting into tears. His head leaning on Donna's lap as she stroked his hair. Everyone watched on in astonishment as they witnessed the only breakdown the Doctor had had in front of anyone. Donna wiped the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes away with her spare arm as she scanned the crowd in front of her when her gaze landed on Shaun. Shit.

_"Doctor, what are we going to do about Shaun?" _She asked trying the telepathy out for the first time. Startled he looked up at her as she wiped his tears away and then went to sit next to her.

_"I don't know but what I do know is that I love you," _he replied honestly as Donna nodded, everyone looking at them baffled.

_"I'll go and speak with him and try and sort it out. We haven't signed any papers yet so I guess it kind of doesn't count. Oh and I love you too," _she figured out as she stood up from the jump seat and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Thank you, spaceman," she said audible enough for everyone to hear as she made her way over to her family who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hi mum, Gramps," she smiled before turning her attention to Shaun, "we need to talk," she said meekly as everyone averted their eyes from the couple who were now exiting the console room and into the kitchen.

"Right then Doctor," Sylvia started as everyone said the last word in unison, "explain."

The Doctor looked at the small crowd of people in front of him, each with their arms crossed over their chest and their eyebrows raised as he gulped, "what do you want to know?"

"That's a bit of a stupid question, Doc," Jack replied as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We want to know how did you solve the metathingy," Wilf supplied.

"And why Donna has gone and spoken with Shaun in private when you and her could have explained here," Sylvia added.

"And why you have a wedding ring on you left hand," Sarah Jane observed as everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets as they stared at them.

"Who to then? I thought you were going to be a bachelor for the rest of your life. A bit disappointed really," Jack added teasingly as Ianto shot him a glare, "sorry."

The Doctor was suddenly bombarded with questions, firing at him like a machine gun. The only two people who stayed quiet throughout the whole interrogation was Martha and him himself. Giving him a sympathetic smile she went and stood next to him as the chatter died down immediately at her angry glare that said, "you all better bloody shut up before I rip your heads off."

"Now if you stop asking him questions he might be able to explain," Martha said rather patronizingly as the Doctor heard the TARDIS hum for support.

"Right it might be best if we move to the library for this," he spoke proudly before leading them off down to the library at the same time sending a mental message to the TARDIS to tell Donna. As he walked down the corridors he became nervous. He was guaranteed a slap from Sylvia at least and boy was he not looking forward to it.

Donna was leading Shaun to the living room as she received the mental message from the TARDIS, thanking the old girl she opened the living room door and instructed for him to sit on the sofa that was placed in the middle of the room. Sitting he faced Donna who was standing in front of him, "what's going on Donna?" He questioned rather fed up of being in the dark. With a sigh Donna sat down next to him and looked at him rather guiltily.

"Where do you want to start?" She asked figuring that someone must have told him at least some things already. He was in a bloody box that was bigger on the inside for heaven's sake!

"I know that the Doctor's and alien and that you've been travelling and the whole most important woman in the universe thing but I don't know anything else!" He was exhausted now, he just wanted to know.

"Well...technically I'm not human any more and I'm already married, "she whispered whilst ducking her head waiting for Shaun to shout but it never came.

"Not human? What are you then? And I kind of guessed about the whole marriage thing," Shaun asked curiously whilst giving Donna a week smile.

"How?"

"It's the way he looks at you and the fact he's got a wedding ring on saying, forever, which you used to mumble about in your sleep," Shaun explained. He wasn't angry just..tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donna answered him weakly.

"Don't worry. Not human?" He answered nudging her as he tried to relieve the tension that had been growing in the room.

Chuckling slightly she answered him relieved that he had got rid of the awkwardness she knew that was coming," half human ,half time lord. Only one in the universe as far as I know but I'm glad he's not alone anymore."

"Ok..I think I'm going to go now. Explain to everyone and cancel the paper signing and everything," Shaun explained as he stood up, Donna nodding her head as a few tears slipped from her eyes. Standing up she kissed him on the cheek before watching him walk out of the door. Sighing she sat back down and buried her head in her hands as the TARDIS informed her on how the Doctor was doing with his explaining. Laughing slightly she decided she was going to save him before her mother smacked him.

Walking towards the library she stopped undetected in the doorway. Wilf, Sylvia and Sarah Jane were sat on the three piece brown sofa one side of the library, Martha was sitting on Mickey's lap which was next to the sofa, Gwen sat on the arm of the sofa as Jack and Ianto sat crossed legs on the floor in front of it. The Doctor sat on Donna's old armchair opposite the eager looking people. Jack had supplied everyone with popcorn and chocolate as Wilf was already keeping hold of Sylvia. Donna just stood there as she shook her head at the sight in front of her.

"Story time then Doc," Jack prompted before shoving another handful in his face. The Doctor was uncomfortable and Donna needed to relieve the tension somewhat so she walked into the room and nicked the popcorn off of Jack before going over and sitting on the arm of the armchair her husband sat. Looking back over at the people's faces she saw the horrified expression on Jack's face and winked at him before sending a reassuring mental nudge to the Doctor.

"Right where do you want to begin?" He asked only to be interrupted by Sylvia.

"Where's Shaun gone?" Sylvia asked Donna immediately.

"Home, "she replied simply. Everyone now turning their heads from Donna to the Doctor in perfect sync.

"Right,ummmmm," the Doctor begun as he begun getting nervous again. Setting the popcorn bowl on the floor next to the arm chair Donna grabbed his hand before whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to do it the easy way?" She asked as the Doctor's head snapped up to meet hers.

"How do you mean?" He asked less quietly before Donna made the decision for him and leant forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. Everyone sat mouth agape. Everyone except for Martha as the Doctor and Donna shared their first kiss since before the metacrisis. Jack wolf whistled as Wilf beamed proudly keeping a secure hold on Sylvia who was fuming, popcorn was falling out of Mickey's mouth as Gwen and Jack muttered, "lucky girl."

Pulling apart Donna smiled at the Doctor before murmuring,"like that," against his lips. Chuckling slightly he tucked a strand of hair behind ear before kissing her forehead and bringing her to sit on his lap as he wound his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest glad to be listening to his double heartbeat again.

"WHAT?!" Sylvia fumed as Donna closed her eyes and the Doctor buried his face in her hair to spare himself from the slap he was excepting.

"So Donna is who he married, "Sarah Jane answered her own question as Jack's face turned into a sly grin.

"Congratulations!" Ianto, Martha and Mickey shouted trying to ease the tension after a silent agreement with looks as Wilf still tried desperately to hang on to his red in the face daughter. Wilf sending the Doctor a sympathetic smile as Donna's eyes slowly shut.

"I'M GONNA KI..."She was silenced when Gwen had put her hand over her mouth to silence her as Sylvia's eyebrows shot up in surprise when the hand came in contact only to be pointed in the direction of the Doctor and Donna.

Donna was still sat on the Doctor's lap her legs strewn over his and her face buried into his chest as her fists had a tight grip on his shirt, her eyes tightly shut. The Doctor had a loving gaze on his face as he ran his hands through her hair as one arm was wrapped around her waist coming to rest just over her stomach. Screwing his eyes shut he placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. The group 'awwed' as Sylvia softened her haze and lowered back down to the couch as Wilf found it safe to let her go.

"You should take her to bed, Doctor," Mickey whispered as everyone nodded their agreement, this immediately snapping the Doctor out of his own little bubble with Donna.

"There should be rooms set up for tonight and I'll take you all somewhere in the morning. As a thank you," he smiled gently as he picked Donna up for the second time that day and carried her to bed. Placing her down on the turned down duvet as he thanked the TARDIS he pulled the covers back up her. Kneeling down so that he was face to face with his sleeping wife he kissed her forehead again before exiting and making his way back over to the lounge.

Standing at the doorway he grinned as he saw everyone chatting away with a cup of tea in each of their hands. Walking back in he was stopped by Sylvia placing a hand on his arm. Flinching he turned around with his eyes screwed shut awaiting the slap. It never came. Instead he was engulfed in a hug as a shock of surprise adorned his face everyone else burst into laughter. Chuckling to himself he wrapped his arms around Sylvia and returned the hug. Letting him go she smiled slightly at him before saying, "if you don't mind Doctor me and dad are going to go home."

Nodding his understanding he gestured for Wilf and Sylvia to follow him out as he led them to the console room, "do you want to see something first?" Wilf nodded his head enthusiastically as the Doctor raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Go on then."

As he started the TARDIS he gestured for Sylvia and Wilf to hold on as he jumped and danced around the TARDIS using his arms and legs. The TARDIS begun shaking violently as he grinned manically over to a beaming Wilf and a smiling Sylvia. Once the shaking stopped he opened the doors of the TARDIS as he showed them both the beginning of planet earth. The exact same thing he had shown Donna. Wilf was in awe as was Sylvia as he begun rambling on about the facts.

Once the two adults had gotten tired the Doctor directed the TARDIS back home. Opening the door he smiled as Sylvia and Wilf began to walk out the door, "home sweet home," Wilf exclaimed as he turned back to smile at the Doctor. Sylvia stood by the doorway for a few seconds before walking back up to him.

"Give Donna this, please and tell her congratulations," Sylvia smiled before leaving with her dad hoping they'd be back soon but just before the Doctor was going to send the TARDIS into the vortex Sylvia popped her head back in, "and I expect grandchildren!" Winking at her he nodded his head.

"I'll try my best," he said chuckling as Sylvia waved again and made her way back out of the door as she watched the TARDIS materialize in front of them. After he parked it safely he made his way back to the group as he watched them all half dozing.

"Go find your bedrooms. Jack, Sarah Jane and Martha yours should still be here. Mickey's is probably combined with yours Martha it might be a mess, Gwen yours should be just opposite this room" he shrugged as the group tiredly stood up and walked past him only offering half congratulations. Smiling at each of them he patted Jack on the back before making his way back to his and Donna's bedroom.

Walking in he looked immediately at Donna's form before starting to change into his pyjamas not taking his eyes off of his sleeping wife. Smiling he made his way over to his side of the bed and wrapping his arms around Donna's waist. He chuckled softly as she turned in his embrace to bury her face back into his chest her arm lying loosely over his stomach as his grip tightened. He kissed the top of her forehead once again.

"Love you, spaceman," she mumbled in her sleep as he laughed lightly again.

"Love you too, my brilliant Donna Noble," he whispered back as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
